


The Comfort of Friends

by Ellana17



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Rigsby is a good friend, Set just after Blue Bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rigsby calls Jane to make sure he's alright, he doesn't know he's in for a surprise. Set after 6x22 Blue Bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Friends

 

Rigsby was gazing lovingly at his wife as she rocked their baby daughter in her arms. He was so relieved that everything was back to normal after Grace’s abduction a few weeks ago. He could never have believed that he would be this happy one day.

“Grace?” he asked. She looked up at him. “Wasn’t Lisbon supposed to leave for D.C today?”

“Yes, she said she’d call us when she’s all settled, why?”

“I was wondering if we should call Jane, you know.”

Grace nodded in understanding. “I guess it’s pretty hard for him to watch her go.”

“Yeah, and it’s…” he glanced at the clock in the living-room. “It’s around midnight in Austin, maybe I should call him.”

“He’s probably asleep at this hour, Wayne.”

“Or maybe he’s drinking himself to death. I just want to make sure he’s alright.”

Grace nodded and gave him the phone. He sincerely hoped that his friend was alright. After having already lost so much in his life, he didn’t deserved to lose Lisbon as well.

The phone was answered after a few seconds.

“Lisbon,” Rigsby heard and he froze.

“Boss?” he asked.

“Rigsby?” she said. It seemed that he had woken her up. “Everything’s alright? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?”

Now she sounded alarmed. Rigsby swore quietly. When he looked up, he saw Grace looking at him, waiting for an explanation. He mouthed, “It’s Lisbon” and put the speaker on.

“Sorry, Boss, I thought I was calling Jane,” he explained.

“Hang on a second…” she said. 

They heard a muffled “crap” coming from the other end of the line and the rustle of bed sheets. Grace frowned and came closer to the phone.

“Jane. Jane!” they clearly heard Lisbon whispering. They looked at each other in shock.

“What is it?”

He sounded half asleep, but it definitely was Jane’s voice.

“I may have answered your phone by mistake.”

“It’s okay, Teresa. It’s only Rigsby and VanPelt and you needed to tell them anyway, didn’t you?”

They heard her groan in frustration.

 “Huh, Boss, I can call back later if you…”

 “No, no, it’s okay,” she said. “Did you need something?”

“Er… it was nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh,” she sounded surprised. “All right then.”

“Goodnight Boss… Goodnight Jane,” he added, barely containing a chuckle.

They heard Jane laugh and Lisbon groaned again.

When she hung up, Rigsby looked at Grace in wonder.

“You heard that too, I’m not dreaming, right?” he asked her.

His wife seemed as shocked as he was. She nodded very slowly. And then she smiled at him, and Rigsby could not help it anymore, he started to laugh.

“Cho so owes me 50 bucks!”

 

**THE END**


End file.
